


In Vino Veritas (In Wine Lies the Truth)

by NyanChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir and Ladybug unmasked interactions, Drunk adult Adrien and Marinette, Eventual Fluff, Lukanette, Marinette might seriously cut off Adrien's testicles, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanChat/pseuds/NyanChat
Summary: [One-shot]“Say, Marinette. Do you think, if we were able to find out each other’s identities before you know, we meet Kagami or Luka…. Do you think we could have end up together?”A short drabble scene where adult Adrien and Marinette are drunk together. They say a drunk mind speaks a sober heart.





	In Vino Veritas (In Wine Lies the Truth)

It was an after party for another successful runway event of the Gabriel line. For almost 25 years, Gabriel never cease to create unrivaled designs. A success now-20 years old Marinette hopes to achieve one day. She herself is beginning to make her own name in the fashion scene nowadays, thanks to Audrey's connections and Gabriel’s guidance. She spent her years after high school in a prestigious fashion school in Paris through scholarship and just graduated after months of internship training in Gabriel. Gabriel has taken a liking on her. Ever since she won his hat design competition in High School, he took note of her talent and had foreseen her future in the fashion industry. After having revealed that Gabriel is Hawkmoth three years ago, Ladybug used her newly discovered ability as a guardian to erase the memories of all miraculous holder with the exception of the Cat miraculous. The miraculous of the cat is a special one and will always be a pair of her Ladybug miraculous. There’s only the two of them who share the secret of the existence of Miraculous today.

The event was held overnight in a cruise ship somewhere in the middle of Atlantic ocean. The ship will sail back to Paris tomorrow morning.

Marinette was feeling the cool breeze over her skin and listens to the stillness above the ship’s deck. After hours of mingling and exchanging smiles with people, she prefers to have this time to reconnect with herself. The evening sky brings her back to her balcony when she’s still living with her parents, and to Liberty where her heart is at peace.

“Marinette!” a familiar voice called her.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw the blonde boy walking towards her.

“Not that fond of parties, huh?”

“I'm done socializing tonight. I already got the contacts I needed. Aren’t you suppose to be there to represent your father?”

Adrien shrugged. “The party's about to end anyway. Besides, I'm no longer the face of Gabriel. Just his charming son.” He winked.

When he decided to live independently after high school, his father became more lenient to him and actually spent more time with him. He’s now traveling the world writing articles about his adventures and food trips in a bestselling magazine.

“You’re not with Luka, tonight?” his green eyes examined the area to greet his other friend.

“No. He has a concert outside the city this week so I’m free.” She’d like to refer his absence as free time. Enough time to work on her projects, to enjoy her time with her family and friends, and just enough time to miss him as much as he would miss her. Absence does make the heart grow fonder after all. “Now I think of it, would you like to hang out a little? We haven’t done this since..uhh”

“Since we we’re the superheroes of Paris?”

They both giggled remembering the old days they were just the masked duo running through the roofs of their beloved city.

After they delivered the miraculous box in China for safekeeping, the two continued on with their unmasked lives. They walked around the ship, sharing stories of their travels and happenings in their chosen careers. It’s nice how they still interact the same way Chat Noir and Ladybug used to. Guess some things will never change.

They decided to proceed their conversation inside the ship’s entertainment lounge featuring a Broadway show. After sending a quick message to her boyfriend, Marinette ordered a cheese platter and wine.

“You sure know your alcohol.” says Adrien.

“Anarka somehow trained me in Liberty. She would ask me sometimes to drink with her when her son’s not around, although I didn’t developed a high tolerance to keep up with her. She’s the best drinking buddy one can have.”

“I'm not surprised. Their mom is cool like that.”

He himself is indebted to the Couffaine family. Back when he decided to live on his own after high school despite his father’s disapproval, he’s been asking Luka for ‘surviving capitalism tips’ and how to apply for part time jobs. Whenever his father is not around when he visits back Paris, he would often go to their houseboat and eat dinner with them. The freedom Anarka gives to her children is something he wished to experience himself. When fame came to the rock star, it’s his turn to give him advice.

They clinked their glass together to toast for the long night.

After the theatrical performance, live music was played by different bands. They didn’t noticed how the time passed or how they’re already in their third bottle of wine.

“So Kagami is in Japan right now, huh? Long distance sure is tough. But you know, it’s even harder when you two are in the same place but unable to see each other because of your hectic schedules.” She tried to make it sound like sympathy rather than complaint. She found herself drinking straight into her glass.

“I actually had a fight with Kagami so she’s not with me today. We haven’t spoken to each other for more than a week.”

Adrien sipped through the bitter taste from his glass and his own words. He’s not the kind who shares his relationship problems. This is actually the first time he told it to anyone aside from Nino and Nathalie. Marinette is his friend and Kagami’s, although she’s much closer to Kagami than him, he thought she’ll have a better view point.

“How do you and Luka do it? Being together for five years straight without the drama of breaking up and getting together again?”

The former model and the Japanese beauty broke up twice already during their relationship. The first is during their first year where they were still immature (mostly Adrien) and took them few months to get back together. The second was because of long distance and constant miscommunication. It took them more than a year to find their way back and now, this could be the final straw.

“Well, there are lots of time we also had fights that took us weeks before we settle them. But Luka is kind of a psychic so it helped us clear our misunderstandings even before those break up thoughts occurred to us.”

“Sounds convenient. I should ask him how he got those _pawesome_ abilities. Now I think of it, could he just be using the snake’s miraculous power to make the right choices?”

Marinette stared at him with disbelief.

“You were with me when we took the box to the temple for safekeeping. And Luka is not that kind of person.”

“I know. But imagine the _pawssibilities_.”

She placed her glass on the table with firm grip.

“One more word against my boyfriend and I'll castrate you right here in this crowd.” She glared at him. Her serious tone told every cell of his body to run away while he can.

He swallowed hard. Careful not to tell another joke that will cost him to lose his gonads.

“I'm starting to think your puns are the reason why Kagami doesn’t want to talk with you.” Marinette shifted her gaze to the crowd. Still annoyed but calmly sipping through her drink.

“Meowch! You sure know to stab where it hurts, my Lady.”

It’s been a long time since she heard that nickname.

“You can tell me what happened. Maybe I can help. You know, just like how I always use my lucky charm.” She winked at him. The blonde was amazed how fast her mood can change as if she didn’t threaten to emasculate him seconds ago.

“There’s this cake she requested me to buy on the way when I visited her in Japan two weeks ago. The matcha flavor she asked was not available so I bought the strawberry cheesecake instead. She got mad and didn’t talk to me after that. She said I just wasted my time.”

She looked at him with deep concern. It may sound like a simple disagreement but she can tell how heavy the situation is, as if small problems have already piled up. The wine is inhibiting her senses but she did her best to give her full attention.

“I don’t understand why would she be angry with that. I still bought her the cake she asked, it’s just a different flavor. I can’t bring myself to apologize to her for something so petty. Does she even realize how my legs sored to look for that cake all over an unfamiliar city just to be ignored in the end of the day? I'm wondering if she just doesn’t love me enough to appreciate my efforts.”

Adrien leaned on the table in front of them, hiding his face. The designer gently placed a comforting hand on his back.

“In Kagami’s defense, maybe she just doesn’t want you to tire yourself out and waste it on something she doesn’t want. Even if you came without the cake she asked, I'm sure she’ll be glad anyway.” She explained to him while his face still hides in the table.

“And there are days that we girls are…a bit hormonal. I think she’s just waiting for you to talk to her. But I agree that strawberry cheesecake is still the best.”

“You think so, too?” he turned to her. Finally someone who understood his taste.

“We have a lot in common, minou." Marinette assured him with her radiant smile.

There’s a science behind how alcohol intake makes one do stupid things they're going to regret in the morning. Alcohol dulls the brain's “alarm signal" that warns you when you are making a mistake. In short, alcohol doesn’t inhibit our ability to know what we’re doing. But rather, it inhibits our ability to give a shit.

And he’s about to drop a question his rational self wouldn’t dare to ask.

“Say, Marinette. Do you think, if we were able to find out each other’s identities before you know, we meet Kagami or Luka…. Do you think we could have end up together?”

His eyes are on the floor as he asked. Whether or not he got an answer, he wouldn’t let the question sit at the back of his mind forever.

“Definitely.”

His green eyes widened. Surprised to hear her reply. He looked at her to confirm if those words are indeed from her own lips.

“I would've kiss the hell out of you when I find out that you were actually Adrien behind Chat Noir’s mask that time.” she grinned at him.

An inaudible gasp formed in Adrien’s mouth, dumbfounded with her bluntness. Before his mind could even follow through their conversation, Marinette continued with her answer.

“But I don’t think we'll be together for too long. I'll probably just dump you once I meet Luka.”

A small flicker of hope died before it even lit.

“Back then, I even thought Chat will have the chance with me in a world without Adrien. But life surely has better things in store. _And it’s going to be Luka even in a world with Adrien.” _

She smiled with certainty in her voice.

“He loves me as Marinette. The Marinette in her worst form and in the most embarrassing situations. The Marinette even without Ladybug’s suit on. Heck, he even prefers me not wearing anything at all!” The last phrase sounds more like a discovery to her than bragging. Adrien can’t help but get embarrassed from hearing an information he shouldn’t have heard.

“Do you know why I never gave Chat the chance? It’s because he’s too focused in pursuing Ladybug-me that he didn’t bother to appreciate the Marinette-me. You had many times to see my Ladybug as Marinette but you didn’t acknowledge me the same way you would to Ladybug so I always find Chat's feelings suspicious.”

He remembered the times Marinette had helped him get away with Evillustrator, or her having all the ever-amazing ideas when she was the class president but he still didn’t acknowledged her coolness the same way. He was too biased when it comes to Ladybug. He even told her she’s nothing like Ladybug the day they were casted in Clara Nightingale's music video.

“Wait, didn’t you asked Chat Noir to be your boyfriend? Your dad even invited me to have lunch at your place. Is that a test to see if I'll see you in a new light?” he raised his eyebrow.

“No. That was unintentional believe me. I was worried that you might find out my identity that time when you saw me in my balcony where Ladybug disappeared and I had to change the subject.” The bluenette felt embarassed at the memory. “ But then I guess you should’ve seen me in a new light that time.”

“Well you do had a lot of chance to appreciate the Chat Noir-me. I saved you a lot of times even in your civilian form and too many times to count as Ladybug. You were the one I told to how I deeply felt for Ladybug when I took you from your balcony on Valentines day. But then of course, no sparks happened because he's not A~drien.” his last statement came out as mockery than what he originally intended.

Marinette huffed before continuing.

“See. This is why we can't be together. We only see each other through rose-colored glasses. What if the day comes I don’t have anything to offer? The day when there’s no more confidence left in me and I refuse to be the selfless person that everyone else adores. You can say you can wait until I get back to the person that you knew, but somehow I never became the same person you thought I was. What happens then, Agreste?”

He couldn't find the right answer to her tough question. It’s easy to say that he would love her anyway but that’ll be just all talk. He knew Marinette’s love is difficult for a mere person to handle. For someone who holds a vast ocean of emotion that could nourish the entire earth, it takes more than courage to swim through those raging riptides. He imagines himself managing to get through it, but he does not see himself weathering for too long. _But Luka surely will_. Not only because he’s brave or patient enough, it’s because he was the same. Only someone with the same intensity could embrace and calm those storms.

“When there’s no more music left in me, Luka sits through the deafening silence and find it comforting anyways. Whenever I was out of tune, he would lend me his melody until I can find my own again. And I'll do the same for him. The Marinette I am today…the song I’m able to share the world today is because he’s a part of my chord…and I’ll always choose to be part of his.”

Sleep came to her. She dozed off while holding a guitar pick attached to her bracelet. It’s something she had since they were fifteen. It's a funny thought , to think how she'll always be in love with someone else whenever he tries to make a move on her. Intentionally as Chat Noir before, and unintentionally as a messed up drunk Adrien now.

His mind wanders to another dark haired girl. He’s no artist but he thought he should begin to glimpse love through an artist's eyes like his two friends does. Maybe he’ll be able to find his relationship with Kagami outside cake flavors and small misunderstandings.

* * *

When the cruise ship docked at the port of La Havre past seven o’clock in the morning, screams awaken the entire place. Luka Couffaine came aboard still with his costume and make up on from last night’s show. He shouldn’t be in Paris by now but he obviously rushed here right after his concert.

He passed by the wave of people surrounding him, giving them a nodding smile as he proceed towards the entertainment lounge located in the middle deck. Inside he found a sleeping Marinette seated in a couch with her shawl placed over her as a blanket.

He went to her direction and knelt in front of her. He held her hands and stroke his thumb in circling motions in attempt to wake her up. This is one of his gestures whenever he tries to wake a sleeping Marinette. In this way, he would know if she’s tired enough to not notice his presence and would just let her recharge. But she wakes up anyway whenever he does this trick most of the time.

“Hi, babe.”

Marinette slightly opened her eyes. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

“Are you the pirate who just held this ship captive?”

Luka chuckled. He’s sure she’s sober enough to tease him this early but still half asleep to realize he arrived two days ahead of his schedule.

“Aye. I came because I heard this ship hides a treasure. “ he winked.

He stood and swoop her in his arms to carry her.

“And I'm taking it with me.” He gently pressed his lips on her forehead as she drifts back into deep slumber.

“Thanks for taking care of my chérie, Agreste. I owe you one. I appreciate you letting me know how drunk she is at 2am. Although she did tell me she’s only going to drink a few glass.” He shook his head, unsurprised at how stubborn his girlfriend could be.

Adrien was just sitting across the couch and stood up as soon as he heard Luka entered the room. He fought the urge to sleep to watch over his companion but the alcohol's drowsing effect took over by dawn.

“Good thing fame can be used as an advantage to schedule the earliest flight,” Luka continued. “She’s brutally honest when she gets drunk and curses like a pirate. It’s one thing she has that reminds me of my mom. I was hoping I'll make it in time to prevent her from doing stuffs that will ruin her reputation, especially not here where almost all her connections could see her drunk self. Good thing she only fell asleep.” Luka sighed in relief “I hope she didn’t hurt you in any form. She’ll realize her wrong doings once the alcohol is completely gone in her system, I promise.”

Adrien’s feet went cold as he recalled her threat to castrate him last night.

“No damage done here. She’s only been telling me how madly she’s in love with you until she pass out. You have a priceless treasure in you’re hands, Monsieur Pirate.” Adrien tapped Luka’s shoulder.

“She is, isn’t she?” he replied as he gave a loving look at the delicate woman sleeping soundly in his arms. He still wonders what on earth could he possibly done in his previous lives to deserve her in this lifetime.

As he watched the two depart from the ship, Adrien made a call. He also have his own treasure to keep and he wouldn’t let her slip from his arms as well.

[-END-]

**Author's Note:**

> ▪︎I have this hilarious idea that Luka would sometimes go home to their houseboat to find a drunk Marinette with his mom (Anarka always the one initiating and Marinette can’t possibly turn down his mom). The two would sing together or shout above the ship’s deck to proclaim war for freedom . There’s a time he had to bail the two out from prison for challenging authorities.
> 
> ▪︎Most of my friends in long term relationship almost broke up from simple situations. The cake flavor incident was one.
> 
> ▪︎From my experience, wine hits differently than hard drinks. It’s unexpectedly fatal. Second bottle had me crawling back home.


End file.
